


aot girls || fem!reader || smut

by oiitskaii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/F, Food Porn, Kinky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiitskaii/pseuds/oiitskaii
Summary: just a bunch of smuts for the aot girls :)all are  __ x fem!readerdrop suggestions and kinks you’d like in comments :)
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Hitch Dreyse/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Nanaba (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157





	aot girls || fem!reader || smut

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is my first smut, i hope you enjoy and can tell me what i can do to fix it :)

Sasha squirmed on the bed while you slowly trailed your hand down her stomach, smirking at her pained expressions. 

You had been dating for a while now and had gotten to know her much dirtier side. You found out about what she likes, dislikes and absolutely adores. You found out a lot about the person that everyone called 'Potato Girl', things no one else but you were allowed  
to know. 

She had given you multiple looks throughout the day while you trained and fought against others. You had caught her staring at you while she ate her food, something she never did as she adored eating.

You also noticed how she would slide her hand up onto your shoulder and smile at you, ever so sweetly. You knew what she wanted. 

Throughout the few months you had been dating, you found out that you wanted to try something out. You didn't know if she would like it, but she had said that she'd be open to absolutely anything. 

It had something to do with one of her favourite things. Honey. 

It was about ten at night, everyone had gone to rest and you had found the perfect place to deal with Sasha. 

You had pushed her onto the bed and instantly started to tease her, wanting her to beg for more. 

"(Y/N)..." Sasha panted out, looking up at the ceiling as you looked up at her. 

"What is it?" You asked, your hands resting on her thighs. 

She looked down at you and then squeezed her eyes shut. She tensed up and her panting slowed down. 

"Open your eyes." You said as your hands started to pull down her sweatpants, you didn't understand why she wore them to sleep, they must be uncomfortable to sleep in. 

"No I-" 

"What did you say?" You started to get annoyed. Who the hell did she think she was? 

She looked at you and covered her mouth, realising her mistake. You could see the fear in her eyes. 

"Who's in charge here, you or me?" You said, going close to her face and squeezing her thighs.

"Y-You are." Sasha said, squeezing her legs together while looking to the side. 

"Look at me when you speak to me. Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" You said, grabbing her face and moving it so she was staring at you in the eyes. 

"N-No! I-I'm sorry! It's just..." 

"Just what? Speak up." 

"I want you so bad, (Y/N)." She said, her cheeks getting redder by the second. 

"Hm, do you now?" You asked, tilting your head and smiling at the fact that you were still holding her face with one hand. 

"Yes...! I’ve been waiting all day for this, could you please-" She yelped out as you squeezed her jaw.

You looked at her eyes, then her lips, and then her chest. You watched as it was rising and falling. You looked back up at her and smirked.

"Beg." 

"Wh-"

"You heard me, are you going to make me repeat myself, darling?"

Sasha looked up at me uncertainly. You could see her thinking about it, her tense shoulders evident. 

She closed her eyes and nodded, her shoulders relaxed and she breathed in, then out.

"Please fuck me, (Y/N), please. All I think about it you and your slender fingers, the look on your face as you make me cum, gosh. Please, (Y/N), please! I'm begging you to thrust your fingers inside me, I want you to make me go over the edge! I can't go a day without you, I can't! Please, fuck me!" 

You licked your lips, almost satisfied with what she had just said. You trailed your finger down her check and smiled.

"What's my name?" 

A confused look came upon her face before she realised what you had said. She blushed and looked to the side, biting her lip as she mumbled out the name you adored.

"M-Mommy." 

You smiled and then slowly started to kiss her neck, sucking and licking. She gasped and arched her back. Was she really that horny right now? 

You tended to that spot for a few minutes, licking and grazing your teeth over it, earning a few gasps from Sasha.

You pulled back and examined the bruise you had left. You smiled, realising that she wouldn't be able to cover it up, and everyone would know what she did. You went down to her collarbone and kissed it, licked and bit it. She writhed under your touch, desperate for more. 

You grabbed her t-shirt and removed it, throwing it on the floor. You stared down at her chest, her beautiful chest. It was one of the best parts of her body. 

Since she usually slept without a bra, there was no need to unclasp one. You went down and immediately licked her nipple, causing her to let out a moan.

"Jeez, Sasha, you're already moaning? How long have you been waiting?" You asked.

"T-Too lo-long." 

You smiled and started to suck on her nipple, your other hand playing with her other breast. She moaned again, panting from the touch that she had craved for all day. 

You grazed your teeth on her nipple and started playing with her other one, causing her to arch her back again. You lifted up your head, giving her boob one last squeeze. 

You smirked at the state she was in, sweat dripping down her forehead, panting your name ever so quietly, her hand sweeping through her hair.

You glanced to the side and bit your lip as your eyes landed on the bottle of honey on the counter. You looked back down at her and smiled uncertainly.

“Sasha, you said you’d try anything, right?” You asked, trailing your finger down her jawline.

“As long as it’s not having sex with a titan, yes.” She said, causing you to laugh a bit. 

You climbed out of the bed and grabbed the bottle. It was slightly cold, which was good. You poured a little bit on your finger and tasted it. You hoped that Sasha would be okay with this. You grabbed the white blindfold in the open drawer and shut it.

You walked back to her and requested she closed her eyes, and since she was an obedient girlfriend, she did. You tied to blindfold around her eyes. 

“What’re you going to do...?” 

“Nothing much.” 

You sat on her legs and opened up the bottle, positioning it over her breasts. You squeezed it, the honey flowing out and falling onto her chest. You smirked as she let out a startled gasp as you trailed the honey down to her stomach, and then to her thighs. The shock of a cold, thick, substance made her so wet, and you knew it.

“Open your mouth.” You said, and she obliged.

You hovered the bottle over her mouth and let the honey fall into her mouth. 

“You can swallow.” You said, closing the lid on the honey and putting it back.

She swallowed and you went back to her chest and licked the honey off of her. She tensed up and bit her lip as you licked her chest clean, not missing a single spot. 

Her back arched once again and you pressed your hand on her stomach, pushing her back down. You went down to her stomach and licked her again, causing her to writhe under your touch again. 

“(Y/N), please.” Sasha said, her head turning to the side. 

You grinned as you licked up the rest of the honey on her stomach, and went down to her thighs. You opened her legs up and licked the inside of her thigh, the honey sweet on your tongue. 

She moaned out and her hand grabbed the top of your head. You looked up at her and decided to let her do it, considering you had tortured her enough already. 

Once you finished licking her clean, you traced your finger over her panties, feeling how wet she was, for you. Only for you.

“You’re already so wet, just from me licking your body? Pathetic.” 

She moaned at this, her back arching again and her hand grabbing a handful of your hair and pulling, hard.

If she kept going like this, you yourself would be the one bottoming out. You traced your finger up and down the fabric that was like a barrier in between your fingers and her wet core. 

“(Y/N)-“ 

“Shut up.” You growled, getting annoyed by how much she was pulling on your hair. 

you raised your head and moved ahead to hover your lips over Sasha’s, pulling the blindfold off. She looked up at you with lidded eyes.

You smirked as you started to move your finger faster, stroking the fabric, watching her face twist with pleasure. 

If she was like this without you even making contact with her skin, imagine how she’d look when everything started up for real. Her contorted face just made your insides twist with excitement. 

Her legs started to move together and you grabbed one of them with your free hand. She was getting a bit too excited now, you wouldn’t want her to think that this was some soft shit. 

“Sasha...”

“Hmm...?”

“Stay still. If you move like that again, I’m going to stop and leave.” You said, staring at her. 

Sasha nodded and spread her legs, while turning her head to the side so she could avoid eye contact. 

You dragged her underwear down and threw it on the floor, barely seeing where it had landed. 

You looked up at Sasha, who had her hand draped over her eyes. Her heaving chest and the occasional twitch her fingers gave made you want to just...ruin her.

You sighed. This was going to be a big change of plans, but you were going to do it, it would take her by surprise, wouldn’t it? 

You smiled at her sweetly and raised your head, bringing your hand to her face. She peeked out of under her hand with a look as you stroked her cheek. 

“Hmm?” She hummed in a questioning tone.

“Open.” You said as you lowered your middle and ring finger. 

Sasha did as she was told, opening wide. You smiled as you tried to avoid the butterflies floating around in your stomach. 

You shook you head as you slid your two lowered fingers into her mouth, making her suck on them. 

You smirked as you pushed your fingers all the way to the back of her throat, making her choke on them. She glared at you as you pulled the two fingers out. 

“Aww, pouting are we? Don’t worry, I just didn’t want to hurt you when it happens.” You said, smiling at her and going back down.

“...Doing what?”

“This.” You said, quickly inserting the coated fingers into her, causing her to yelp and grab the headboard above her head. 

“Fuck- (Y/N). That fucking-“ 

You hummed as you raised an eyebrow at her, starting to move your fingers in and out, slowly.

“Fuck. F-Faster, please.” She said, no, moaned out. 

This request only made you go slower, causing you to smirk again as Sasha looked down at you, an angry look on her face.

You smiled again before suddenly speeding up, making Sasha moan and throw her head back, chest heaving more than before. 

“Is this fast enough for you? Or is this still not enough for a slut like you?” You asked, a slight growl in your voice as you watched her face contort with pleasure.

“I-“

“Hmm?”

“No, it’s, fuck, not en-enough.” Sasha moaned again, making you smirk.

“Really? Is it not enough for the little slut? The one who was begging for this earlier? What a whore. Honestly, you sure? You sure you want your little slutty desires to be fully fulfilled?”

Sasha’s breaths became heavier and heavier, the honey left on her body shining along with her sweat. 

“Answer me.” You said, pumping your fingers in faster and deeper than ever.

“Fuck! Fuck, yes! I’m sure! I just want you to satisfy my needs, fuck, I only want you-“ Her back arched up when you reached a certain spot and you smiled. God, you were smiling a lot today.

You decided to oblige in this request, only going further with your thrusts and leaning over her lips, grazing yours over hers. She moaned out, her hands flying to and clutching the bed sheets, knuckles white. The look of pleasure on her face almost made you cum, but you just sighed and kept going. 

You leaned down to Sasha’s neck and left another hickey, making her groan out. She was always quite loud, a problem when in public, and it always made you excited. Just the thought of her screaming your name made the butterflies start fluttering again.

Sasha’s walls clenched around you, warning you that she was about to cum, and you sped up. You added a third finger and she gasped out again, moaning your name. 

The third finger was what st her off, she immediately came all over your hand and she shuddered as you slowed down your movements, leaning over her again and kissing her. Her chest heaved as you pulled your fingers out, suddenly feeling cold. You moved away from Sasha and licked your fingers cleaned. Her eyes opened and her pants stopped, a lazy look directed at you. 

You licked your lips, the sweet taste of honey on them. She watched you do this before covering the lower part of her face with the back of her hand, sighing into it. 

After caring for her a little, taking a shower and a bite to eat, you were back in your cabins with the rest of the girls. You sipped your coffee as you watched Annie and Mikasa argue. 

A hand slid onto your shoulder and someone leaned down to your ear, a seductive tone coming out of their mouth. 

“Mm, I think it’s your turn, (Y/N). Meet me in my room after half an hour or so?” Sasha said, massaging your shoulders a bit.

You sipped your coffee and smiled, nodding as she patted your shoulder and smiled before leaving to go solve the argument. 

As you watched the three girls, your mind wandered. What would happen? Was Sasha seriously going to top you? 

This rarely happened, and when it did, boy did you have a good time. She’s surprisingly amazing in bed, both on bottom and top. You’d have to find out what’s going to happen in only 30 minutes, and god you were excited. 

You just couldn’t wait.


End file.
